


Malik reads fanfiction

by Amarytha



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, saltair, sass-badger - Freeform, this is actually saltair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarytha/pseuds/Amarytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sass-badger pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malik reads fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cards_Slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sass-Badger Versus Son-of-No-One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070346) by [Cards_Slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash). 



> Oh my god I actually managed to write halfway acceptable het sex \\('o')/

_Later, Altair might think about the fact that he owed_ _her brother_ _a thank you, but right now, as they lay on her bed, all he could think about was Sass’ cunt beneath his fingers, warm and wet as she panted and clutched his wrist where it disappeared under her waistband. He gazed into her_ _glass framed_ _eyes, wide open, pupils blown, showing only the thinnest ring of vivid_ _brown_ _while her thick lips quivered as though trying to form words that wouldn’t come. He couldn’t keep the feral grin from spreading across his face. She’d already come once just from being rubbed through her panties, sensible cotton wet beneath his fingertips as he ran a fingernail over and around her clit and listened to her come undone, and_ __fuck_ _ _if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen._

_He was desperate to see it again._

_He listened to the hitching of her breath, the tiny mewling sounds she made on each exhale, and wanted_ __more_ _ _. His cock ached in agreement._

_Altair slipped a finger into her and then a second, feeling the tight_ __stretch_ _ _of her and imagining her wrapped around his cock as his thumb plied her clit mercilessly. “Be as loud as you want,” he pled almost desperately. “I want to hear you and feel you and taste you—_ __gods_ _ ” he panted. “Just __come_ _ _for me,” he grit out between his teeth before he sucked at the spot where her neck met her shoulder, skin salty and sweet and_ __Sass._ _ _That seemed to push her over the edge, a deep wail rising from her throat as she thrashed beside him, her hip rubbing against his cock as he tried not to come in his pants like a godsdamn teenager._

__Gods,_ _ _had he really been so unsure about coming here tonight? His thoughts were thick and slow in his head like honey, but he was pretty confident he would never leave Sass' side after this. He could feel little residual quakes around his fingers as she drew deep, shuddering breaths, eyes glazed as she stared up at him._

“ _That… was…” and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Altair grinned down at her again before capturing her lips in a soft kiss._

“ _Yeah. It was,” he confirmed, curling his fingers inside her and passing his thumb gently over her swollen clit, savoring the fluttering of her cunt along with the breath she sucked in, the low moan that cut off in the back of her throat._ _ _Gods,__ _she was so_ _ _responsive,__ _he marveled, and ran his thumb over her clit again, rewarded with another shuddering moan as he pressed his lips to the wide expanse of her throat._

“ _Can you go again?” he murmured in Sass’ ear, a gentle tease as he continued stroking her inside and out. He kissed her again, tongue sliding against hers, swallowing the gasps and moans of her answer. She came again on his fingers,_ _ _hard,__ _and lay panting and trembling, legs twitching. He gently removed his fingers, relishing her shuddery little_ _ _“__ _ _oh!”__ _of surprise as he trailed them up her stomach and across her nipple on the way to his mouth. Her half-lidded eyes grew wide as he sucked first one, then another finger, and his cock throbbed in the confines of his pants as he savored the taste of her,_ _ _salt__ _and_ _ _musk__ _and_ _ _clean__ _. “You never told me you could do_ _ _that,__ _” Altair rumbled, a touch of humor in his voice. At Sass’s uncertain gaze, he felt a smirk cross his face. “We could have been doing this for_ _ _months__ _ _,__ _” he teased. “How many times could you come tonight, hmm?”_

_He drew in a sharp breath at the sudden feeling of her fingers on his cock, strong but tentative as she ran them up his length, four points of warm pressure through his trousers. Suddenly, Altair couldn’t_ __not_ _ _be pressed against her, Sass small breasts flat against his chest, her soaked panties rubbing against him, and it was_ __too much_ _ _and_ __not enough_ _ _all at once. With shaking fingers he unfastened his pants and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs, taking a moment to appreciate the way Sass’ eyes widened when she saw his cock before grasping the elastic waistband of her underwear and yanking them down her ridiculously long legs to reveal the darker blonde bush there, her hands fluttering as though uncertain where or whether to cover herself. Altair grinned at her—dark, needy—and squeezed the head of his cock briefly, seeking momentary relief, watching as Sass’ blush returned in full force—and_ __fuck,_ _ _it really shouldn’t be such a huge turn-on to watch her eyes drift to his hand, her tongue darting out to moisten her kiss-swollen bottom lip before tugging it between her teeth, her breasts rising with her shallow breaths as she met his smile with a tentative one of her own._

_It was all the encouragement Altair needed._

_It felt like an age and yet no time at all before he had a rubber on (Sass had looked embarrassed at her answer of ‘no’ when he asked if she had any, and he’d been forever grateful when he remembered the strip of_ _condoms that Desmond_ _had shoved into his coat pocket earlier), and began pressing his cock into her weeping cunt. He was thick and she was tight, but a moment of talking to her in a low voice, thumb stroking slowly over her plush clit, and the tip slid in. Eyes closing on a strangled moan—she was_ __so_ _ _tight,_ __so_ _ _wet—Altair took in a deep breath, rocked back a little and pressed in more deeply, over and over, until finally he was fully inside her, wrapped in Sass. He reached down to guide her legs, encouraging her to wrap them around him._

“ _You feel so_ _ _fucking__ _good,” Altair muttered into her neck, feeling her hot, panting breaths in his ear as she arched against him, searching for friction. “I swear to_ _God_ _, I’ve never been so fucking hard in my_ _ _life,”__ _he ground out, finally starting to move the way they both so desperately wanted, hard and fast, pounding into her relentlessly, savoring the_ _ _slap, slap__ _of his thighs against the back of Sass’. “You are_ _ _so. Fucking. Sexy,”__ _Altair growled low in his throat, and he felt the quivering of her cunt, knew she was close,_ _ _so so close,__ _placed a finger against her clit and—_

— _ _gods__ _it felt like a fist clamped onto his cock as she came screaming his name, tight and rippling and sososo fucking good, his climax rushing up on him so that he was left unable to do anything but roar her name as he came for what felt like an hour, thrusting into her a last handful of times, seeing nothing but the brown of her eyes gazing at him in hazy wonder._

_With a breathless laugh, he lowered his forehead to rest against her shoulder, drops of sweat falling from his hairline onto her collarbone, her small breasts heaving against him, and long, damp legs falling to either side of his hips. He felt strong, gentle hands running lightly up and down his back in slow circles, contentment seeping into his bones, before finally rolling to the side to take care of the condom._

_He turned back to her, tugging at her hip until her back was to him. He spooned up behind her, arm tucked firmly around her thick waist. “Let me know when you’re ready for round two,” he murmured against the side of her neck, where damp tendrils of hair lay stuck against her skin._

_The small, exhilarated laugh he received in turn as she threaded her fingers through his own was all the agreement he needed._

 

 

Malik just kept staring at the screen of his phone in his hand. _What the actual fuck_ did he just read. Furthermore ignoring the way his cock was straining inside his boxers, he felt himself blushing strawberry-red in the dark.

 

_This is what people write about us?_

 

The idea of Malik looking like a nerd brunette was of course ridiculous, but he can't deny he very much enjoyed what he just read.

 

Shoving these thoughts aside he fell back on his pillow and clamped his eyes shut.

Hopefully he wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

 

 

 


End file.
